One Shot Challenges
by Captain Sigma - Karry Beta
Summary: Each chapter is it's own challenge, set on our Facebook page (FanFiction Millma Verse Page) by either myself or Karry Master based on The Flash, Supergirl, Arrow and/or Legends of Tomorrow. Mosty Karry. Possibly Monara/Karamel and SnowAllen.
1. A Happy Escape

Karry Beta's Karry Challenges.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Supergirl

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: On Karry Master's and my Facebook page recently, we've been advertising "The First Ever Karry Master Karry Challenge" which got some good interest and some great little stories from you guys; they in fact inspired us to have a little competition between ourselves with our own entries to see which one you guys prefer (votes on Facebook). This is my entry, obviously.

Prompt: On the day before his wedding to Iris, Kara finds Barry have a panic attack.

A Happy Escape.

Barry sat in CC Jitters, alone.

Iris had survived Savitar. They had beaten his weird emo time duplicate thing and now Barry was left feeling full of regret and bitter feelings… all because Iris had lived.

Finding out she was going to die had lead him directly to proposing to her; Wally had been right. Of course, Barry hadn't seen the ring on her finger in the original future vision, but whatever, the fact that he knew he wouldn't have to go through with the wedding, the fact that he could have Iris, all of her, for a limited time was perfect to him. Because he had eyes on other girls – girls he couldn't choose between yet.

But Caitlin's love interests had ended up dead, while Kara lived on a whole other Earth.

He couldn't think of either of them now though as his mind raced. He couldn't split from Iris, he was too caring to do that, but could he really live with her knowing he didn't want her? Could he live with himself? That Iris was the short-term award for being a hero, but not for being Barry Allen.

He sighed to himself as he hoped among hope that something would distract him or take him away from this situation. Take him away from the wedding invites he had stupidly posted or any planning Iris had wanted to do.

Barry was therefore glad that, barely an hour later, he had walked into the speed force with his fake mother, away from this life and away from Iris… hopefully forever.

-Karry Challenge-

It was six months later and now Barry was free from the speed force, but he hadn't escaped the situation.

Iris still wanted to be his wife and he still didn't want to go through with it. He had hoped that his time away had made her see other men, maybe fall for another Eddie Thawne or someone, but no. He wasn't even saved by the time traveling nature of the speed force; trapped in what could have been eternity but realistically was only a few months in the real world.

He was in hell.

At least the speed force had shown him what he wanted – even if the trap was intended to show others their version of hell; but given his life with Iris was hell anyway, he suspected the opposite worked for those living the worst of their lives already.

It had shown him Kara. All of Kara and everything. He knew he still had feelings for Caitlin, but in the end, Kara was everything. She was the woman he wanted and the years of domesticated bliss inside the speed force, the fake life with her, was everything. It was the life he never could have – especially as neither had been superheroes there, and both had just been living their best lives with kids and full families. That life had been bitchin'.

Now he was back in his personal abyss, and he still couldn't tell Iris what he wanted. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she had really changed. When he left Team Flash it was with Cisco in charge, with Wally taking over from Barry as the Flash of Central. It had made sense. It didn't need Iris.

Yet she had forced her way in and ruined everything! Reluctant though he was in getting back into this life, he had to tell her to take a step back, even if he couldn't do the same in their engagement. 'They' weren't the Flash.

That hadn't gone well.

-Karry Challenge-

He had to get out of it! He had just over 12 hours until he fumbled his I Dos, and despite his complete negative feelings towards it, he still hadn't been able to tell Iris he didn't, he couldn't, love and marry her. Somehow, he had been able to develop a poker face with Iris though, one that told her everything was alright, even if he was screaming inside.

He had to run, he had to get out and escape into the world. He had to find Kara.

Somehow Iris had invited their multiverse friends to the wedding, which meant that Kara and her sister Alex were in town. Barry had barely got a word in at the rehearsal dinner to Kara, but Alex seemed to get on well with Sara Lance, who had also come in for the wedding.

How was Iris popular enough to warrant all these friendships though? Barry had to just assume they were here for him, given he was the Flash. But even that had been overshadowed by Iris with her 'We Are the Flash' bull-. How could she even think she was part of this life? She had given up journalism, a paid profession, to just live off Barry's measly earnings from owning STAR Labs and his income as a CSI.

Royalties from prior inventions only cost the labs a certain amount, and he didn't want to take away from Caitlin and Cisco's earnings. How did everyone else afford things anyway? As far as he knew, only he had a 'real' job these days while everyone else lived off… what, exactly?

His thoughts had taken over as he had run, and he found himself at the hotel Kara and Alex were staying at and paused. It was late, why would Kara be up? What room was she in anyway?

He didn't need to worry as he saw her in the posh lounge area with a mug of coffee and grinned as he walked into the room. She paused as her face suddenly went red and Barry realized: He hadn't even gotten dressed as he left his and Iris's apartment.

"Barry," Kara stated politely. "Why are you here… in your underwear?"

It was too late to run off and change now as Barry sighed, sitting on a chair opposite and glad the staff at the hotel were minimal this time of night.

"I wanted to see you," Barry stated simply. Of course, he had. He wanted the escape. "Where's Alex? Why are you up anyway?"

"Alex and I are sharing a room; she hasn't come back from the dinner yet," Kara stated. "She went off with that blonde woman…?"

"Oh, Sara," Barry paused before smirking. "You might not see your sister tonight."

"She's just getting over a breakup too," Kara stated, not listening to Barry as she paused. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Urm, yeah…" Barry frowned now, biting his lip. "I'm… well, Iris…"

"You don't love her, do you?" Kara leaned forward as Barry blinked at this. "I am a journalist, Barry, I know these things. Plus, I know that look, it's how I looked when I was enamoured with James."

"Oh yeah," was all Barry could say, remembering that time in Kara's life – when he had first met her in fact. He had encouraged her to go after James, but in the end, they had split up.

"You love someone else?" Kara leaned back, frowning now as Barry's mouth opened in surprise.

"I didn't know Kryptonian powers included telepathy," Barry muttered.

"They don't. Your face is as readable as a children's book," Kara chuckled, "except you don't have a name of the other woman you love pasted over it… but, is it Caitlin? She is very pretty," Kara had met Caitlin just the other day and the two had clicked more than with Iris or Felicity.

"No… it's not Caitlin. I mean it was, once, but now…" Barry looked up at her coyly as Kara suddenly blushed again.

"Me?" Kara deduced. Barry just nodded. "How long…?"

"Long enough," Barry stated. "Ever since I got stuck in the speed force. It showed me another life… with you."

"Wow," Kara muttered. "We… worked?"

"Three kids," Barry stated simply, a wry smile on his face as Kara chuckled. "They were adorable."

"We do have good genes," Kara winked at that.

"It was the life I wanted, the life we should have," Barry tried, all pretences of Iris gone from both their minds it seemed as they contemplated this life.

"You know… I don't think you'll see Alex tonight," Barry spoke again after a pause, a little hopeful.

"And you must be cold in just those trunks," Kara replied.

"I can walk through walls…" Barry stated, a fire now behind his eyes.

"I'm in room 408," Kara whispered at this as she stood and moved from the room, heading passed the reception and to the lift.

Barry grinned to himself as he counted to two minutes, long enough for Kara to get back to her room before he stood and moved off himself…

-Karry Challenge-

The birds woke both Barry and Kara the next morning as they lay in Kara's hotel bed, Alex's bed untouched as the sun shon through the thin curtains. Barry couldn't help but grin to himself.

"Morning… Flash," Kara spoke as Barry turned his head to Kara. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Morning Supergirl," he stated, moving over to kiss her, but she put a finger against his lips, stopping him.

"Today is your wedding day," she stated, defusing the magical situation.

"I… I have to call it off," Barry muttered, looking her in the eyes. Her perfect blue eyes.

"I would offer to help, but…" Kara stated, looking away from him now.

"Iris is going to wonder where I was," Barry realized.

"If you've been feeling that way about her for all this time," Kara obviously hadn't been listening again, "why didn't you break it off before?"

"I couldn't," Barry stated. "I wanted to, but she… she's strong and I'm weak."

"You're the Flash," Kara pointed out.

"It's not the Flash that needs to break things off with Iris West though," Barry pointed out.

"But it should be," Kara stated, sitting up from the bed now. "If there's something I can't or don't want to do as Kara Danvers, then Supergirl gives me the courage instead. Maybe The Flash can give Barry Allen the courage he needs right now?"

"Yeah, I… I never thought of that before," Barry admitted, sitting up himself now. "I never separated the two."

"You should. It's oddly healthy," Kara shuffled on the bed now, sitting next to Barry even if both were still unclothed beneath the sheets covering their modesties. "You know, both Kara Danvers and Supergirl will still be waiting here after you do it."

"Like ripping a band aid off," Barry muttered, finally.

"Like ripping a band aid off," Kara repeated, kissing Barry's cheek as he stood, quickly putting on his boxers once more.

"Wish me luck," he stated, butterflies now flying around his stomach like there was a tornado down there.

"Good luck," Kara stated, smiling slightly as, in a flash of light, Barry had gone.

She wondered how Iris would take it.

Note: I know some people are having issues with Barry cheating on Iris with Kara in this story. Personally, I didn't realize this until after I posted it as simple in my head, Barry and Iris were already done and over, (just Barry hasn't worked up the courage to tell Iris). Also this story is slightly AU anyway as Barry doesn't love Iris in this and Kara doesn't remember Sara.

I hope you liked my non-entry (Millie and I don't count) to Karry Master's First Karry Challenge, and if you haven't already, go read Millie's entry and THEN vote on Facebook (if you're on Facebook that it).

Karry Beta out!


	2. The Weight of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the idea.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: This is NOT a continuation of the last chapter. These, as the title of the story says, are all one-shots based on prompts Millie and I do as challenges for our readers. We take inspiration from the stories presented to us and write our own versions.

Note 2: Full Disclaimer, I did not watch the respective episodes of Supergirl and The Flash for this, so there may be some errors, I apologise in advance. I'm also aware there maybe continuity errors later on in this, as Millie generally keeps on top of those and I don't. Also, this didn't quite turn out as expected; I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing, so you tell me… Anyway!

Prompt: Savitar has killed Iris and Mon has left Kara's Earth. Barry heads to Earth-38 mourning for his fiancée. But is Kara in any place to help him?

The Weight of the World

It had happened. Half a year of carefully planned and Vibing to the future he had accidented upon, and he hadn't been able to prevent it. Iris was dead, and it seemed the future really was written.

Barry felt numb as he held onto the body of his late fiancée, not hearing the others coming up, and only vaguely aware of Joe West's sobbing over his own. This was so wrong. How could this happen? How could a time remnant get so mad at his originator that he'd go to such lengths to murder his own fiancée? But then again, it had happened to Savitar-Barry; he was just keeping his timeline in place so he was given life.

Which meant Barry had to break it.

"Screw it!" Barry snapped, surprising Cisco, HR, Tracey and the devastated Joe.

"Bar…?" Cisco asked, putting a hand on Barry's shoulder, but he shrugged his friend off as he passed the woman's body onto her father, who was looking between his adopted son and biological daughter in sorrow and confusion.

"He's doing this to keep his timeline matched up, so I make him to defeat him," Barry stated, his mind suddenly clearer than ever. "If I go back and change something dramatically, this won't happen."

"No Barry… Flashpoint," HR pointed out

"I don't care!" Barry snapped – and before any of the others could stop him, he was running, too far away to hear their cries for his name but now Barry needed to concentrate, to think on an event he needed to change. But his mind just went back to Iris, to them in their apartment and the good times he shared with her. He couldn't think of a moment he could alter.

Then something changed. He thought of a powerful woman who could help, someone he should have brought in long before. She could change events, but it would mean pulling her out of an earlier time, how could he do that?

There was a sudden flash of light and Barry's ears popped as he broke a barrier –the dimensional barrier…

…

Kara stood on the spot in the field, looking up at the sky, her mind completely numb.

How had it come to this? She had to choose between the home she had adopted and the man she loved. Of course, she would have chosen to save Earth, to prevent the Daxamites from enslaving the planet, but her heart still ached at the decision.

She didn't want Mon-El to crumble to dust in the same way his mother had.

"Supergirl?" she heard J'onn's voice in her ear but didn't respond, aware that Alex was probably telling her boss to give her some time.

"Unless there's an emergency that only Supergirl can deal with, I'm done," Kara stated, her voice surprising strong as she took the earpiece out of her ear, crushing it with ease in her own palm then throwing it aside in anger.

She looked around herself, wondering what to do now, what she wanted to do now. In all honesty, she wanted to rip this outfit – this _costume_ – off her person and tear that to shreds. She wanted to be Kara Zor-El, an honest citizen without the weight of the world on her super shoulders – she would give up her powers too if she could… she just wanted to be normal, to not have to send her boyfriend into space.

"Crap…" Kara muttered as she turned on the spot, a realization coming to her. "I could have… oh ao, what have I done?" as the comprehension hit her, there was an unearthly wind behind her and she turned to see a familiar blue portal, as if the multiverse itself had listened to her thoughts. "Too late," Kara muttered sadly as a familiar red streak shot out of the portal and came to a stop a mere foot away from her.

"Kara!" Barry Allen stated, taking a breath as Kara noticed his bloodshot eyes and tearstained face, realizing she must look exactly the same as she finally wiped her own eyes with superspeed – although he likely saw this move. "I need… wait, what's happened?"

"What do you need?" Kara asked, affirmatively, trying to push her own feeling aside.

"Savitar, he killed Iris. I need you to stop it from happening," Barry seemed too focused on his own needs to address Kara's, even if she had to blink at this sentence.

"Savitar…? Wait, Iris is dead?" Kara asked. She had only met Iris one, when Music Meister had sent herself and Barry into a fantasy world – and even though at that time Iris had been a fictional character called Millie, she knew Barry had loved her, even then.

"Not if you can help me. I just need to send you back to a point in the last month or so, maybe you can help stop him earlier and then Iris will be saved and then I can –" Barry rambled.

"Barry, wait, hold on," Kara took a breath, glad of the distraction. "Send me back in time? You're not making sense."

"My powers, I can run into the past, and future. If I can take you with me we can stop Savitar before he kills Iris…" Barry stated, a little annoyed now.

"If you can time travel, go back twenty minutes and save Mon-El," her voice was monotonous as she said this, surprised she hadn't stopped herself, and Barry seemed to suddenly catch his breath, his speedy mind coming into collision with reality.

"Mon's dead?" Barry asked.

"As good as," Kara spat. "Long story, but to stop him from dying I had to send him to space – only I just realized I could have sent him to your Earth instead while I got Lena Luthor to work on a cure to her lead poison device."

"Lead poison device… Lena Luthor?" Barry seemed lost now. "Okay. This is messed up."

Despite her devastation, Kara couldn't help but smirk at this reaction. They'd both suddenly lost loved ones, there was an option to save them, but could they?

"Screw it," Barry stated again, to a raised eyebrow from Kara. "Before today I had to be careful with another Earths timeline, but now… I'll do it. I'll save Mon for you. It might mean explaining myself to you again in a minute, but it's worth it."

"You'll do it?" Kara's face lit up at this.

"Just watch me run," Barry stated, turning from Kara as he sped off, nothing but a yellow blur.

Kara didn't know what to expect. She thought she'd be erased as the new timeline took to affect – should she be excited to see Mon again? – but nothing seemed to happen. After a minute, the yellow streak that was Barry came skidding to a stop again near her, and she turned to him in frustration.

"I… I can't," Barry shook his head, saddened.

"What?!" Kara rounded on her friend.

"I tried. I ran as fast as I could, faster than I've done so before to time travel, but nothing… maybe it's the vibrations…?" but Barry's words were nothing but faint whistling in Kara's ears as her hopes faded once more. She felt a tear trickle down her face again.

"Maybe you're not meant to," Kara muttered, not wanting to say it but saying it anyway.

"I tried to time travel to save Iris, but I world hopped instead," Barry realized this too. "It's time travel… or the speed force stopping me…" If Flashpoint had taught him anything, it was that things happened the way they did for a reason. Kara may have sent Mon to space, to save him, but what if his destiny was up there? Not restricted to Earth. That meant that Iris was destined to die after al, and that felt like a knife to Barry's heart.

"If I go back in your time, to stop this Savitar, you wouldn't have the need to come her to ask me there in the first place, meaning I can't go back in your time to save her anyway. I'm sorry Barry," Kara had to work this one out in her head as she said it. It was paradox going back in time on another world – and downright confusing in her grief.

"I can't save Mon," Barry stated. "And you can't help me save Iris."

"But it would give me great pleasure to rip a murdering ass a new hole, so I'll be happy to come to your Earth and defeat this guy," Kara stated, adding to herself, "and maybe stay there after…"

"Okay," Barry had to smile, not hearing the last bit, but the smile faltered after a moment.

"Barry?" Kara asked, her mind set now, focus forcing her to put her grief over Mon-El aside.

"My future timeline… I need to… oh, this is not going to be pretty," Barry sighed as he realized he had to create Savitar. There was no other way around it – he had to make a time remnant to help him and Kara stop this big bad. He had to complete the circle.

"Barry, what are you on about?" Kara asked, folding her arms and glaring at the Flash now.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get to my Earth," Barry stated. "Remember what we did last time?"

"We both ran, then I tossed you in to the portal," Kara remembered.

"Yes. Only this time, you hold my hand and don't let go," Barry smiled, knowing how this should go.

"Alright then," Kara nodded as Barry began to run, and she followed.

He was fast now – faster than before; although he had had some sort of device on his chest before, enhancing his speed that time. This time though, he had reached that speed without the need of the device. Kara had to push herself hard to keep up with him… and then she saw it, the portal opening in the distance. Barry reached his hand out to her, which she grabbed and together they shot through – she felt electricity pass between their held appendages as they passed though the dimensional barrier.

Then, their surroundings changed as suddenly as the portal that had appeared, passing them from one world to the other.

…

"Let me get this straight," Kara was looking directly at Barry now, "you can make duplicates of yourself, and one of those duplicates will go rogue and become this Savitar guy who killed Iris?"

"It's messed up," Cisco sighed. They were in the Cortex, just Barry, Kara and Cisco now. HR was dealing with Iris's body with Julian, while Tracey had stayed with Joe for comfort – but Barry couldn't think of his foster father or dead fiancée right now.

"I need to make these duplicates to help us stop Savitar and then… well, that part of the timeline remains intact," Barry was determined about this.

"For a man who lost his fiancée barely an hour ago you seem weirdly focused," Cisco pointed out.

"Kara lost her boyfriend and she's okay," Barry pointed out.

"Hey!" Kara snapped, not wanting that information out there. She was dealing with it on her own terms, and like Barry, was focusing on this task at hand before thinking back to who she'd lost.

"Okay then," Cisco stated, giving both superheroes an odd look. "So, we keep the timeline intact. Barry creates Savitar, we dispose of the original Savitar, then we trap the new Savitar in the speed force."

"Once he becomes Savitar," Barry nodded, sharing a look with Kara.

"My head hurts," Kara stated her confusion over that.

"No more time to explain," Cisco stated. "We're down on numbers and running out of time, so run Barry, run," Barry groaned at this overused phrase but pulled down the cowl of his suit anyway and vanished, heading into the pipeline.

"You know, I could get used to this," Kara stated as Cisco moved to the computer to monitor the pipeline. "Is this how you guys always work?"

"Normally we do better, but we're down a few members," Cisco stated as he watched the pipeline.

"Better than the DEO," Kara pulled a face. "How many Barrys can Barry make?" Kara now asked as she watched him run faster than she could even keep up.

"I thought only one at a time but…" a Barry suddenly ran into the Cortex in full Flash outfit – the outfit copied along with the person – followed by another, and another. As Kara and Cisco's mouths opened in shock, the room suddenly had five Barry Allens and a sixth they assumed was the original, arriving last.

"One problem," Kara spoke up as the original Barry moved passed his silent doppelgangers. "If these guys have the same memories as the real Barry Allen… well, you know one of these other yous is going to be Savitar, which means…"

"One of us is destined to be him," the five Barrys stated as one, Kara actually laughing at this.

"So weird," Kara smiled. It felt good to smile.

"And the other four are going to die," Cisco muttered at that.

"So, where's this Savitar?" Kara asked, looking between Cisco and the Barrys.

"He's making himself known," Cisco pulled up live feed of just outside the city. It seemed Killer Frost, who was still on Savitar's side despite Iris's death, was causing havoc and Savitar was running circles, waiting. Taunting.

"Time to make destiny," Cisco sighed, opening a portal for the group.

What happened next, no one could have predicted – save for Savitar himself.

Six Flashes, one Supergirl and one Vibe were more than a match for Savitar and Killer Frost. But it took one of Barry's time remnants phasing into the suit and knocking the evil doppelganger out for them to get the upper hand – and find out who was destined to be the man they were defeating as the suit exploded, severely injuring the doppelganger as Kara and Cisco battled Killer Frost – Kara having given the first few blows to Savitar – and the remaining Barrys went against Savitar without his suit.

It was a surprise deflect from Killer Frost that encased Savitar in ice and a vibrating punch from Barry himself shattered his doppelganger into a thousand pieces.

Then, Kara knocked Killer Frost unconscious.

"It's done," Barry panted. Alone now as they were surrounded by the bodies of his doubles – only one was breathing, and he was severely burnt from the explosion. Barry couldn't help but feel an immense prejudice toward him on instant view. The wounds were fresh, but the scars were familiar.

"What do we do with them…?" Kara asked, looking at the bodies of the other four doppelgängers, but Barry held out his hand, sensing a change in the air as another portal opened. All three jumped back as a black figure swooped down on the bodies, picking them up individually and taking them back into the portal it had come from.

"Friend of yours?" Kara asked, taking a breath as Cisco now opened a portal of his own.

"What do we do with him…?" Cisco asked, pointing at the unconscious, burnt doppelgänger that Black Flash hadn't claimed.

"STAR Labs," Barry stated dismissively, and Cisco nodded, opening a portal and picking up the copy of his friend, taking him through the portal and returning a moment later. "I'll put Caitlin into a cell before she wakes," he muttered as he grabbed Caitlin, taking her back to STAR Labs too, and leaving Kara alone with Barry.

"Eventful day, huh?" Kara stated.

"I need to thank you," Barry turned to his friend at this. "You put your own horrors aside to help me. I really wish I could save Mon."

"And I want to save Iris," Kara admitted, sadly now. "But… I did like working with you again."

"Same here, Danvers," Barry smiled. It felt good to smile.

There was one positive thing for Barry about the events of Iris's death playing out as they did: On this side of it, Barry was free of the stress and strain of trying to prevent it. Now he had to deal with Joe, funeral arrangements and whatever came next.

…

Cisco was standing outside of the cell Killer Frost was in. She was still unconscious and was looking more like Caitlin Snow than Killer Frost now. He wondered if this knock to the head would help clear the meta side of her, sort chaos into order. He needed his friend back, he needed Caitlin by his side.

That was when an alert went off on his phone – he expected it to be Julian, who was in the medical wing treating the Barry's doppelgängers injuries now but was surprised to find it was an alert to something happening in the Gideon Room.

With one final look at Caitlin, he moved, not even bothering to find Barry or Kara as the Gideon Room was closer than the Cortex anyway.

Opening the door, he was cautious, wondering if he'd find Eobard Thawne in here again or something just as sinister, but was surprised to find… nothing.

"Stupid…" Cisco muttered, looking back at his phone. "Gideon?" he decided to ask, curious.

"Cisco Ramon," the holographic head and robotic voice of Gideon suddenly spluttered to life and Cisco had to pause at this.

"Okay… so what's wrong?" Cisco tried. He'd been alerted for a reason.

"Please restate your question," Gideon stated. Cisco sighed in exasperation.

"I got alerted to something happening in here, but clearly nothing has so what's with the alert?" Cisco tried.

"There has been a timeline deviation," Gideon responded.

"A what?" Cisco tried.

"A change in the timeline. Dramatic enough to affect the future I come from," Gideon countered.

"Okay… so we'll find a way to contact Sara and the Legends. How does this affect us?" Cisco asked.

"See for yourself," the holographic head of Gideon vanished, to be replaced by a newspaper article – a somewhat familiar one. It took Cisco a minute to realize what exactly was different. This wasn't written by Iris West-Allen.

"I don't…?" Cisco stated, but another article appeared.

"Flash Returns, by Kara A… oh, Kara Allen," Cisco read checking the date. "One year. Barry was gone for just one year?"

"The Flash was still missing when Eobard took my software back to this time," Gideon explained. "Now it is like he never left."

"Oh…" Cisco stated, eyes wide. "I think we better keep this to ourselves for a while."

-One Year Later-

A lot had happened in a year. Joe had left the police force, sold his house and moved away; Caitlin had been saved from Killer Frost, to a comforting degree; Cisco had got into a very serious relationship with a world hopper like himself; Barry's burnt doppelgänger had gone soul-searching, with all of the team awaiting his eventual return as Savitar; and Kara Danvers had moved to Earth 1.

It had been a difficult decision, leaving her Earth, her cousin, and her adopted family. But everything back on her home Earth was tainted by the memory of Mon-El, the sacrifice had had made. Winn had tracked the pod for a good few days before it vanished out of reach of their satellites, and after that… well, the hero life on Earth 38 lost its appeal to Kara. That, and all Kara could think about when not lost in grief over Mon-El was Barry Allen.

It helped that Cisco had developed a special communication device between her original Earth and this once she had made the decision to move; mainly so Alex could contact her when needed and she could head over if Supergirl was desperately needed, but in all honesty, she hadn't been Supergirl on that world in months. She was no longer needed.

But that didn't bother her or Barry today as they had something special to announce.

She had moved in with Barry two months ago, and Barry had popped the question just over 24 hours earlier. Caitlin had wanted the party for them, so had arranged to bring Alex over to the Allen/Danvers apartment. Celebrations were well on the way when the doorbell rang in earnest.

It was Barry who opened the door.

"I'm sorry," the girl he answered it to looked familiar. She was blonde, thin and in her twenties, and Barry had to pause as he frowned at her.

"Didn't I meet you a CC Jitters last month?" Barry now asked, shocked as the girl pushed past him.

"Yeah, and I delivered some items to you the other day," the girl pointed at Cisco who raised a confused eyebrow at this.

"Who are you and why did you barge into our home?" Kara now asked, moving forward. The girl winced at this.

"Yeah, okay. My name is Nora – Nora Astra Allen – and I'm your daughter," she turned between Kara and Barry now. "And I think I made a huge mistake…"

Post chapter note: So, I couldn't help but add in a twist to the season 5 opener of Flash with this; obviously with added Kara. I hope you liked, even if it wasn't how I originally intended it.

Now, if you're on Facebook, go to our page (FanFiction Millma Verse Page, you should all know it by now) as we are doing a poll once more on which story you prefer. Remember, vote for the STORY, not the AUTHOR. Go and read Millie's if you haven't already and then vote.

As always, please review too.

Karry Beta OUT!


	3. The Last Daughters of Krypton

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the idea.

Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: Like before, this is NOT a continuation of the last chapter. These, as the title of the story says, are all one-shots based on prompts Millie and I do as challenges for our readers. We take inspiration from the stories presented to us and write our own versions.

Note 2: Full Disclaimer, I haven't seen much of this season of Supergirl, so continuity errors are to be expected.

Prompt: Unable to return home at the end o Worlds Finest, Barry has to make a life for himself away from his friends and family with Kara Danvers his only guide to this new world.

The Last Daughters of Krypton

Barry felt Kara's hand on his back as she gave him that final push, falling through the breach they had created to send him home.

He stumbled as he landed momentarily on the familiar pavement of Central City before getting back up. He wondered if he would hear Cisco in his earpiece asking where he'd been – he had been gone for nearly two days after all. When he didn't hear any voices in his coms though, Barry shrugged to himself and sped off to STAR Labs, knowing they could be preoccupied with reading his speed. Or Zoom.

He didn't notice that the streets of Central City were empty, or that the sky has a strange red hew to it.

"Guys, you won't believe…!" Barry started as he entered the Cortex of STAR Labs but paused in shock. Jesse, Wally and Iris were unconscious in the med-bay, Caitlin attending to them while Cisco and Harry were researching on the computers. "What happened?!" Barry asked, expecting the three conscious Team Flash members to look up at him, but they didn't. "Guys…?"

"All three are stable," Caitlin spoke up, moving from the med-bay to the main lab. "Iris is showing unusual readings, but I think she'll be okay."

"It's been a month since Barry vanished. Why did Iris do this?" Cisco asked, looking up at Caitlin, frustration in his voice.

"It's obvious she was jealous of Barry's powers," Harry snapped at this, looking at Cisco in annoyance. "If only she hadn't brought Jesse into this."

"Have you tried vibing for Barry?" Caitlin turned to Cisco at this, apparently ignoring the angry Harry.

"Yes, and I've got nothing. He's just… gone," Cisco sighed helplessly.

"Gone?" Barry spoke, "but… I'm here…"

"They can't hear you," a familiar voice spoke behind him and Barry froze, vaguely recognising the voice but knew when he turned, he'd see his mother standing there.

"This isn't real," Barry stated, his voice hollow now as he looked at the smiling form of his mother.

"Oh, this is very real – to them, at least," Nora Allen nodded back to the people in the Cortex.

"Am I dead?" Barry felt stupid to ask this, but it seemed the only conclusion in his head.

"No. You're in the speed force," Nora smiled at him at this.

"Inside… the speed force? Wait, how can…?" he'd never been inside the speed force before, and he still knew very little about it. He was trying to wrap his head around it all.

"You found your destiny, Barry Allen, and it wasn't here. It wasn't on this earth," Nora stated.

"Kara," Barry realized, his mind working quickly. "Wait, if I'm meant to be on Kara's world, why even open up a portal for me in the first place?"

"Because you need answers… and training," Nora stated resolutely, indicated to the scene behind him. "After you didn't come back, Iris West spearheaded the operation to make a new Flash. She wanted to be that hero, but it was never her destiny; Jesse and Wally got caught in the experiment, and well…" she let this sentence hold dramatically. "In a few days' time, the destiny of this world will be decided. Two will wake and go on as the New Flash and Lady Flash; the other –"

"Will die," Barry stated as Nora nodded her head.

"Iris West dies to ensure the Flash's legacy, but her brother and his future wife go on and excel as the speedster heroes. They team up with Team Arrow many times, alongside Kara herself and the Legends of Tomorrow," Nora explained. "They even stop Zoom together."

"Legends…?" Barry had never heard of this term before but didn't get chance to question this as the Labs changed to another familiar sight, but not of his home Earth. He recognised the DEO cave base he'd been in recently and wasn't surprised to see someone else in a comatose like state; but it wasn't Kara Danvers.

"Prince Mon-El of Daxam," Nora stated simply. "Remember his face; it's important to your future, and to Kara. You might also like to remember this fact: polar opposites are found in the best of families."

"What does mean…?" Barry was more lost than ever now as he took another glance at the Prince in the bed before facing his mother. "I do not understand anything that's going on here. Why can't I just go back now? I don't care which Earth, just not –"

"Not yet," Nora was harsh in these words. "Not for many years."

"Years?" Barry groaned.

"To be the ultimate speedster, you need to understand everything about your powers. Come, this is where your training begins," as she said this, a door appeared next to her, standing in the middle of the room and completely out of place. He had to admit he felt and urge to move toward it though and, as he did, he felt comfort. His worries and concerns about being trapped in the speed force dissipated with every step, and when he did reach the door, he was ready.

Nora smiled as Barry moved through, disappearing within without another word.

"And so, it begins," she stated simply.

…

Three years to the day since Kara had sent Barry away, the familiar blue vortex opened on the wastelands outside of National City. No one was around to see it, however, as a red and blue blur shot from the vortex, not stopping as it sped to the city and up a building.

The blur stopped in an apartment, grinning to himself as the unusual red, black and yellow outfit he wore seemed to fade away to casual jean and a t-shirt. The only hint of the costume was the yellow boots remaining on his feet.

"Kara?" Barry Allen asked as he looked around the room. He looked different to how he had been the last time he was in this apartment – his hair had gone lighter, he supported stubble and seemed a little more muscular, but his new appearance didn't faze him even as he passed a mirror into the kitchen. "I guess you're not here…?" he sighed to himself. Maybe she was still at CatCo… if she worked there anymore, that is.

A key in the door made him grin though as he moved back into the lounge, leaning on the wall as the door opened and a dark-haired woman entered but paused when she saw the man in the apartment.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, shocked and a little distracted.

"Barry… urm… Kara?" she looked like Kara, but the hair threw him off. There was also something a little… off about her.

"Yes. Yes, I am Kara," she stated a little too quickly as Barry recognised a very faint accent to her voice. Almost Russian. "And Barry… yes of course it's you. Nice to see you again!" she put on an obviously fake grin as Barry's heart sank, thinking she had forgotten him in all this time.

"I'm sorry it's been so long, only the speed – " Barry started.

"Would you excuse me a moment?" Kara stated, turning on her heel quickly and walking back out of the door, surprising Barry.

But she didn't close the door completely, leaving it open a crack as she seemed to be talking to someone on the other side. Barry frowned, wondering if Winn, James or her sister, Alex, was with her, before the door opened again and Kara came back in, closing the door behind her, not revealing who she'd been talking to outside. Barry could phase through the wall and find out but figured that would be rude so he remained standing, a little confused.

"Barry Allen," Kara's strange smile remained on her face as she moved to the couch. "You're meant to be dead."

"Oh," Barry figured this was the reason for her behaviour. "Yeah, about that… long story short, I got trapped in the speed force. Well, not really trapped as I used that time to train and hone my abilities… I was told I couldn't go home, that my destiny was here – your Earth – for some reason."

"Who told you?" Kara took a seat on the couch but didn't indicate for Barry to sit next to her, so he remained standing, hands in pockets.

"The speed force," Barry frowned at the question, but since he'd never gone into detail about it before, and she had thought him dead, he'd let her off with the questions.

"What's the speed force?" Kara asked, and Barry smiled at this, wanting to speak of what he'd learned in his time away.

"It's what gives me my abilities, it was makes me a hero," he moved forward a little bit at this.

"So, you're like her?" Kara snapped, suddenly clamping a hand to her mouth in shock at what she'd just said.

"Her? What do you…?" his mind worked very fast due to his enhanced connection to the speed force now, so he was able to conclude quickly: the accent, the hair, the attitude. "You're not Kara Danvers."

The Kara in the room leaped up at this, speeding toward Barry but his reflexes were quicker than even a Kryptonian now as he easily moved out of the way, tackling the woman to the floor with ease, holding her arms behind her back as she struggled. If this was the real Kara Danvers, she would know how to use her powers to throw him off, but she didn't.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Kara?" Barry snapped to the woman, keeping her pinned down.

"I haven't done anything… yet!" all pretences were gone as the American accent completely fell away, to be replaced by a strong Russian inflection instead.

"What do they call you?" Barry asked now, deciding to figure out the Kara details shortly.

"Alex calls me Red Daughter. I do not have any other name," Red Daughter now spat.

"Alex? Does Kara's sister know about you? Has she turned against Kara?" Barry was already a little lost now but decided to keep his confidence.

"No. Alex Luthor. He's my… friend," Red Daughter stated.

"Luthor?" the name didn't mean anything to Barry. Should he take Red Daughter to the DEO while he figured everything out and found the real Kara? His head was telling him to do this, but his heart said something else… "I'm going to let you go, as long as you don't attack me," Barry found himself saying, surprising even himself.

"What makes you think you can trust me?" Red Daughter spat.

"Nothing. But trust needs to be gained, trust needs to have a foothold," as he said this, he slowly got off Red Daughter, backing away slightly. She pulled herself up, shaking and glaring at Barry, unsure herself of what to do now.

"You're Russian," Barry pointed out simply.

"My earliest memories are walking into a Soviet military base," Red Daughter muttered. "And then Alex came…"

"Alex Luthor," Barry nodded. "Are you… Kara's sister or something?"

"I look like her, I know," Red Daughter reached up and pulled at her hair, surprising Barry as her black locks turned out to be a wig – she was even blonde, like Kara! "I am not her sister, I am not Kara's twin, I am not Kara."

"But you look like her…" Barry muttered. "You have her powers, I believe – if not her capabilities… what has Alex Luthor been telling you?"

"Alex is my friend. He brought me here to see the despicable lives of western cultures. They live in luxury while the rest of the world…" it was obviously a speech she had been taught as Barry held up a hand to silence her.

"Alex Luthor is American himself, isn't he?" he was catching up quickly as she paused at this.

"Yes…" she muttered.

"And if he can afford to take you from a Soviet military base to America on a whim… he must have money himself," Barry stated.

"Yes, he does," Red Daughter nodded.

"But… can't you see? He's everything you've been taught to hate. A rich westerner flaunting his privileges to someone from the East, someone he claims isn't as powerful as this county, as him," he didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but something in his heart was telling him this double of Kara was being lead down a path that could be avoided – that he could help her with.

"Alex is my friend," Red Daughter sounded suddenly lost at this.

"I don't think so. Alex is your master and you are nothing more than his thing to show off," Barry took the plunge.

"No! You're lying!" as she said this, her eyes lit up, but she didn't fire her heat vision at him.

"I think Alex is lying to you," Barry stated.

…

Lex Luthor was in the Luthor manor; he had taken it back from his sister and had it cloaked so that even Lena couldn't access it, even though she knew it's location. It didn't matter though, as Lena spent her time at L-Corp or with Supergirl anyway. Not that he cared.

He thought he was safe.

There was an explosion of glass as he jumped up, surprised as Supergirl herself flew into the office he was sitting in, eyes alight and hands balled into fists.

"It's over Lex!" Supergirl stated.

"What…?" Lex was confused. "The cloak… Lena…"

"We got the cloaking frequencies off the girl. Red Daughter," Supergirl stated.

"You found her? She wasn't meant to attack you!" Lex was standing now, anger flooding his system.

"What was she? How did you get control of her?" Supergirl asked, her eyes still alight.

"She was a clone, made by that Harun-El stuff Lena made. I had hoped… she was a pawn, to show the world what you really are!" Lex snapped, reaching into his pocket.

Supergirl shot heat vision at Lex's hand, he recoiled at its hot touch; she could see the gun in his sidearm, the Kryptonite bullet within.

"You carry Kryptonite?" Supergirl snapped. "Why am I not surprised…"

"It was a to put her down, when I was finished with her," Lex took a step back. He had back up plans, Kryptonite in every corner.

"Oh Alex…" Supergirl's voice changed, it was suddenly more European, and Lex groaned, realizing he'd been played a fool.

"Red Daughter," he sighed. "My Red Daughter."

"Not yours, Alex. You are a liar and not my friend!" Red Daughter in the Supergirl outfit powered down her eyes, angry tears in them now.

"Barry Allen," Lex stated. "I should never have let you go back in and talk to him. He put it into your head –"

"He put nothing into my head that you haven't already confirmed. I'm just a pawn in your game to get to the real Supergirl. I'm nothing to you and you are nothing to me!" she spat at him with this. "Barry Allen showed me more friendship in one night than you have since we met."

Before Lex could reach for his backup gun, Red Daughter had flown off, away from the house at top speed, straight back to National City.

…

Barry had found an empty apartment to crash in a few blocks from Kara's place. It was here that Red Daughter flew to as Barry waited for her. It was all the confirmation he needed to Alex Luthor's plans when the woman who looked like Kara burst into tears in his arms, and all he could do was comfort her.

But they had to move quickly now Alex Luthor knew they knew. It was time to reach out to Supergirl herself now.

…

Barry had been surveying the city in the time Red Daughter had been to visit Alex Luthor – he wanted to know if anything had changed since he was last here, and it was through this that he discovered the DEO now seemed to operate out of a tower block in the city's centre. It seemed a little bit foolhardy compared to their more isolated location in the wasteland – especially if they were to be under attack at any point, but it wasn't his decision as to where they went, after all.

Once he had calmed Red Daughter, Barry knew it was time to sort this mess out, to head to the DEO and find the real Supergirl, as it was obvious that she knew nothing of Red Daughter or Luthor's plans.

So that Red Daughter wasn't seen as a threat, Barry opted to carry her, running up the side of the new DEO building and to the balcony, surprised as he saw a large open room beyond with computer banks at the back. An alarm when off as he stopped and familiar black-clad agents ran into the room, training guns at them.

Red Daughter had taken off the realistic-enough shop-bought Supergirl outfit, so as not to make the wrong impression, but remained in Barry's strong arms as the agents surrounded them.

"Kara?" a woman with short red-brown combed back hair moved forward, lowering her gun as she looked between Red Daughter and Barry.

"I am not Kara," Red Daughter spoke in her Russian accent as the woman froze.

"Hey, I'm Barry Allen," Barry stated, finally putting Red Daughter down to address the woman, who was obviously the boss around here. "I'm a speedster from Earth 1."

"The Flash," a figure Barry didn't recognise came forward; he was tanned, with long black hair, reminding Barry of Cisco a little. "Records state you died three years ago."

"Yeah, that isn't quite the truth, but there's no time now. I need to speak to Supergirl, Winn or Alex," Barry stated urgently.

"I'm Alex," the lead woman folded her arms now. "Winn isn't here, and I don't know where Supergirl is."

"I'm Brainiac," the Cisco lookalike introduced himself. "But everyone calls me Brainy."

"Brainy. Interesting. Well, can you call Supergirl…? It's kind of urgent," Barry stated to Alex, getting straight to the point. "This is about Alex Luthor."

"You mean Lex Luthor?" Alex corrected with a groan.

"What has my idiot brother done now?" a new voice entered the fray as Alex motioned for the soldiers to put their weapons down. Barry and Red Daughter looked on as a pale woman with jet black hair tied into a ponytail came strolling in, then paused at seeing Red Daughter.

"You are Lena Luthor?" Red Daughter spoke, moving forward as the room seemed to silence.

"Urm, yeah," Lena Luthor stated, the accent obviously throwing off clues as to her resemblance to Kara Danvers.

"You created the Harun-El?" Red Daughter asked.

"Yeah," Lena looked to Barry now, hoping to get answers from the man.

"You created me," her voice was monotonous as she said this, but Lex had let slip that it was the Harun-El that created Red Daughter, after all.

"I…" Lena seemed a little lost.

"Thank you," Red Daughter smiled, holding her hand out to Lena who took it in surprise.

"This is Red Daughter," Barry spoke up as Lena, Alex and Brainy looked on in fascination. "At some point she was created as a result of this Harun-El stuff. I think it means she's a –"

"Clone," a new voice spoke, and Barry turned to see Kara Danvers – the real Kara Danvers – standing on the balcony behind them, in full Supergirl outfit; she may have been addressing the sentence Barry had been speaking but her eyes were fixated on the speedster. "You're meant to be dead, Flash."

"I've been getting that a lot recently, Supergirl," he grinned however as he moved over to her, using her superhero name in front of Lena, but embraced his old friend.

"The Harun-El split Sam and Reign apart," Lena voiced this, Barry having no idea what this meant. "Separating her human side from her Kryptonian… tell me, are you human?" Lena asked Red Daughter this.

"No, I have powers much like Supergirl," Red Daughter stated, nodding to her counterpart. Ever since her encounter with Barry and confirmation from Lex, Red Daughter had been questioning everything about her existence, but her powers were still there – she'd proved it when she had faced Lex after all.

"She's exactly the same as Supergirl, with the exception that she was manipulated by Lex. He all but confirmed to her a few minutes ago she was just a means to an end for him. He even had Kryptonite to use against her when he was through with her," Barry explained.

"Oh Lex… first he used the Harun-El to make himself powerful and now this," Lena sighed, shaking her head.

"I want to help," Red Daughter spoke up. "Lex knows I have betrayed him, he has powers because of my existence. We need to stop him, imprison him."

"Prison will only hold him," Lena stated. "He's been operating from prison for two years now – ever since I put him in there."

"Polar opposites are found in the best of families," Barry breathed, remembering the speed force's words to him when he'd first been taken by it.

"Flash?" Supergirl asked at this.

"I think we can learn a lot from Lena and Lex. You and Red Daughter, however Red was created, she is now your sister – your family. She was made to do evil, to expect to do evil but like Lex's very own sister, she can be good," Barry stated, beginning to see the full picture, realizing why he was sent to this time after his training and not earlier.

"Two Supergirls against my brother?" Lena spoke up. "I like those odds."

"Two Supergirls and a speedster," Barry corrected. "In fact, _the_ speedster," he smirked at this, knowing that his time in the speed force had made him more powerful.

"If you need back up…" Alex's eyes went wide as Supergirl gasped at the new voice, all turning to look deeper into the room as Winn Schott Jnr walked in, a wide grin on his face, "I know two people who could help."

Barry didn't know who had ran to Winn quicker: Supergirl or Alex, but they both had him tackled in a hug as they laughed, Winn grinning at the embrace.

"Are we interrupting something?" this time it was Barry's turn to gasp as he recognised the next new face. He had seen this man, albeit without a beard or the red costume, lying unconscious on a bed. Prince Mon-El of Daxam; it seemed Supergirl knew him intimately as she now removed herself from Winn to throw herself at Mon-El, who chuckled, nodding to Brainy who acknowledged the Prince's presence.

"We didn't come alone," Winn stated now as Alex removed herself from her friend; a man in the familiar superhero suit appeared behind Mon-El. Superman. This had to be Kara's cousin.

"So, my arch nemesis tried to use a clone of my cousin against us?" Superman walked past Alex, Supergirl, Winn and Mon-El to move closer to Red Daughter. "And you're responsible for making her see the correct side?" he addressed Barry at this, who nodded. "Thank you."

"Erm, it's okay?" Barry wasn't sure what else to say; this was all going quickly even for him.

"What are we doing about Lex?" this was Red Daughter who asked this, looking between Barry, Superman and Lena now.

"I say we put him down," Lena stated, defiantly. "What? He's ruined the Luthor name since he could say his first words. It's time we stop him and make good on the reputation my father built."

"I'm all for that, Ms Luthor," Superman nodded to Lena.

"Do you know how to fight?" Supergirl asked this to Red Daughter now, arm in arm with Mon-El as Barry realized she must have found her soulmate in the Prince of Daxam.

"Yes, the Soviet army tested me for months," Red Daughter stated.

"Then suit up," this was Alex. "You're going to take the battle to Lex Luthor."

…

Red Daughter had opted not to wear the secondary Supergirl costume she had worn to face Lex the first time, but it was okay as Lena Luthor had provided something even better: armour. It was blue and red, like Kara's super suit, and even had the House of El symbol on the chest – apparently there was a helmet that went with it too, but Red Daughter didn't want to wear that for the fear of claustrophobia.

The only place all the heroes knew Lex Luthor to be was the Luthor manor Red Daughter had invaded earlier, so it was Red Daughter who lead the way, Supergirl and Superman by her side, with Mon-El, who apparently went by the super name of Valor, flying behind with the use of something called a 'power ring' that Barry didn't have time to question. Barry though sped along beneath the quad of superheroes, not knowing what to expect.

But it seemed Lex was expecting them. The manor was no longer under camouflage, and the moment they entered the grounds weapons of all sorts started firing.

"Automated self-defence," Lena Luthor spoke in their ears, explaining the weapons fire.

"I'll deal with these; you lot go and find Lex!" Barry stated, speeding across the ground faster, taking out the guns that had come out of the soil.

He was momentarily shocked when a laser hit into him, very similar to a Kryptonian's heat vision, but didn't have time to assess his injury as he turned and threw electricity at the gun that had emitted it. That was when he noticed what looked to be a canon aimed directly at him – the Supers and Valor having gone into the manor by now – and he knew what to do; focusing all his energies, Barry sped forward, fist out as he hit the canon with a mega-sonic punch, shattering it into thousands of little pieces, not even damaging himself thanks to his deep connection with the speed force.

Taking a moment to assess the damage, to make sure there were no more weapons wanting to attack, Barry was about to enter the house when a window exploded outward and a body came flying. Barry ran to catch it, to find it was a young man with dark hair. He was unconscious with blood dripping from his mouth. Barry frowned, wondering if this was Lex but didn't have to wait long as Red Daughter herself came flying out of the same window, holding a bald man in a suit.

Superman came out a second later, followed by both Supergirl and Valor, who were in battle with another male with dark hair, slightly older than the unconscious one Barry had just laid on the grass.

Barry had to plan, and knowing Superman's powers by reputation, decided to help out Kara and Mon-El in the fight against the younger man. He appeared to have powers, much like Lex Luthor now had.

"What's up with the powers?" Barry asked as he avoided a punch from the young man, Kara and Mon-El both using the distraction to use their capes against him.

"The Harun-El; Red Daughter mentioned it earlier," Lena stated on coms, "Lex manipulated me to use it on him – it gave him powers. It looks like Otis Graves and Ben Lockwood seem to have been given a shot too; the reason for their powers."

"Which one is this?" Barry asked, indicating the unconscious one on the floor.

"Otis," Supergirl supplied, just as the other man was knocked out by a combined effort of Supergirl and Valor.

"Which makes this one Ben," Valor stated, smiling at Supergirl. Barry had the feeling the Prince of Daxam couldn't take his eyes of the Last Daughter of Krypton.

"We better help –" Supergirl started, just as all three heroes were hit by a shockwave from above. Barry recovered quickly from it as he looked up to see Lex Luthor had gone, while Superman was scanning the floor; it took a moment to realize what Superman was looking for as Barry saw the blue figure on the ground. He sped forward as he picked up Red Daughter.

"What happened?" Barry asked as Superman joined him, to look at the unconscious Red Daughter; Supergirl and Valor joining them.

"Lex exploded," Superman was actually chuckling as Barry let this sink in.

"The Harun-El," Supergirl groaned. "It gave him powers, but he stretched them too far fighting."

"Ripped him inside out, thus the explosion," Superman stated.

"I'm taking her back to the DEO," Barry stated, Red Daughter still in his arms.

"We'll get these two in lock up. Superman, please come back with us, there's… something I need to discuss," Supergirl stated now, looking at Mon-El thoughtfully.

"Of course," Superman looked curious, but Barry was already running away, back to the headquarters.

…

Kara and Mon-El stood in the centre of several DEO agents, along with Brainy, Alex, Winn and Clark himself. Lena had left, to deal with the literal fallout of her brother's death, meaning they no longer needed to use their superhero aliases to refer to themselves. But Kara had something important to say as Barry walked back from the medical area, where Red Daughter was in a stable condition under yellow light.

"Barry," Kara called, seeing him. He noticed the sombre looks on some of the other agents faces, the tears in Alex's eyes and the steely stare of Clark.

"What's going on?" Barry asked, confused and concerned.

"I'm… I'm leaving," Kara sighed, glancing to Alex and then to Mon.

"Leaving? Where?" Barry frowned. He'd only just got here and had barely spent time with Kara since.

"To the future," Kara added.

"With me," Mon spoke up, "and Brainy."

"Mon-El and I come from the future," Brainy supplied, much to Barry's confusion.

"I went to the future with Mon-El, but we had to leave Brainy behind," Winn spoke up now. "There was a problem in the future which meant he couldn't go back, but I sorted it."

"And now I can return," Brainy added. "It was the reason Mon-El and Winn came back when they did – it helps that they were able to take on Lex Luthor, Otis Graves and Ben Lockwood with yourselves."

"But I only just you back," Alex insisted to Kara at this, her voice quiet. "Asking J'onn to wipe my mind of Supergirl's human identity was a big mistake."

"I'm glad he did though," Kara put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "But this year, it's taught me that I'm not needed here. That my fight isn't with this world, or this government."

"But the present time needs Supergirl," Alex sounded insistent. "I need Supergirl."

"And it still has her," Kara smiled at this. "You still have her."

"Red Daughter," Barry spoke up. "She proved she could fight, and she's an intellectual like Kara. In fact, she's just as good as Supergirl and Kara Danvers."

"Indeed," Kara stated as Alex looked a little confused. "My future is literally in the future, with Mon-El." The Prince of Daxam squeezed her hand at this. "I've known that for a long time now."

"You have to speak to her," Barry stated, "to Red Daughter. You must tell her what you plan. She may not even want to be Supergirl."

"Even if she doesn't, she can't go along with the name Red Daughter. She's welcome to my name… to my House," Kara stated.

"I can help her," Clark spoke up. "Through the Fortress I can teach her the ways of Krypton, and I can help train her."

"She won't just get training from you," Barry stated, not unkindly, to Clark, "because I intend to remain here."

"You do?" Kara asked, surprised.

"The speed force told me I can't go home, that my destiny is here. Now I know why. It wasn't a coincidence that Red Daughter was the Kara I met when I got back here… I was destined to help her," Barry realized.

"Then let me speak to her," Kara nodded at this.

"I'll join you," Alex added. "I have to get to know my new sister after all."

…

Kara, Mon-El and Brainiac had left; Winn was sorting out getting his 21st century life back; Clark had returned to Metropolis, with the promise of returning in a few days to help Red Daughter in her training; and Alex had thrown herself into heading up the DEO to face several weeks without a version of Supergirl protect them, even if Barry insisted they had the Flash now.

Red Daughter had agreed to everything – to taking over Kara's life, including her name, and becoming a superhero; to training with Superman and Barry, too. She was currently still at the DEO, recovering, but since the original Kara had left, her apartment was going free, so Barry was happily crashing there – especially as the new Kara would now take residence there anyway.

Barry had time to catch up and think now. He knew he couldn't go back home – in fact, he didn't even miss Earth 1, STAR Labs or any of his friends there, but it had been a long time for him inside the speed force to not miss them anyway, but he was determined to find their counterparts on this world regardless. He remembered looking for both Cisco and Caitlin when he'd first come to this world and hadn't found anything, but he had been quick to give up and didn't have the DEO's resources back then.

"It appears that National City has a new hero in it's ranks," Barry had turned on the TV, catching a broadcast from CatCo TV. The news anchor wasn't Cat Grant, or anyone he was familiar with, but had to smile at the blurry image of himself, Kara and Valor taken from a distance at Luthor manor. "Three years since he last appeared, the Blur teamed up with Supergirl and Valor," the anchor continued. Barry sat up in the chair at this.

"The Blur?!" Barry groaned. "Urgh. Cat Grant…"

He'd sort that mistake out in the morning.

Post chapter note: So, for those who have read all the entries so far, can you guess what story gave me the inspiration for this entry? Also, I do see potential in a small story based on this challenge so if you want to see more, give this a review asking for it - I'd love to write more for Red Daughter.

Like last time, if you go onto our Facebook page (FanFiction Millma Verse Page, you should all know it by now) we are doing a poll once more on which story you prefer beteeen Millie and I. Remember, vote for the STORY, not the AUTHOR. Go and read Millie's if you haven't already and then vote.

As always, please review too.

Karry Beta OUT!


	4. Oliver's Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own any DC or Arrowverse characters.

Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: Before I get started, I'd like to say that this is technically NOT A CHALLENGE ENTRY as, while Millie and I do indeed have a Couple's Challenge ongoing, the featured couple are not part of said challenge. I will however mention the actual challenge after these notes and will point out that we really do need to set a Lauriver Challenge at some point as they get missed out a lot in our stories, let alone challenges.

Note 2: While yes, I have watched all episode of Arrow (bar one), my memory of those episodes are foggy at best, and wiki can only provide so much information, so if I get anything wrong or miss something, I apologise for those die hard fans. This is for fun and should be taken as so. Also, people who know me know I detest Felicity Smoak so any Felicity or even Olicity lovers, please look away now for your own protection… although I do give her a good subplot here.

Our current challenge prompt: Simply take an ending of any Arrowverse episode and rewrite it to make sure Monara (Kara/Mon), SnowAllen/FrostAllen (Caitlin/Barry), or Karry (Kara/Barry) get together. This challenge ends at the beginning of January 2020 so there is time if you want to write your own.

Also, thank you, Millie for inspiring this solo story.

Oliver's Second Chance.

Oliver Queen sat in his apartment, alone. Felicity had some work-thing going on and he wasn't sure what he was doing as the Green Arrow as of this moment. He'd been through so much recently – hadn't he always? But this time it felt more… extreme; like he was being tested.

Maybe he was.

He had been Inmate 4587, been subjected to torture and mental manipulation and finally freed on a technicality. Then the question of how he could continue his life was answered by Dinah, indoctoring the Green Arrow into CCPD. His life was finally coming back on track, he even determined to get his son home permanently, but then he had woken up as the Flash and everything had changed. In trying to bring some normality to his upturned life though, had made a deal with a cosmic being known as the Monitor to save Barry Allen and Kara Danvers from death; but what that deal was, or when the Monitor would return to cash it in was unknown. It could be today, or fifty years from now. He tried not to think of it.

His cell rang, waking him from his almost-daydreaming state, and he went to answer it.

"Hey hon," it was Felicity; Oliver smiled. "So, there's been a thing a work – nothing to worry about, although it might be life-threatening as Earth-2 Laurel is involved, and you have to forget I said that – anyway, I probably won't be home 'til much later. You okay?"

"Urm," Oliver didn't know what to say. Felicity was working with Earth-2 Laurel, who was the opposite of their Laurel, and getting herself into danger because of it. He wanted her home; he wanted her safe, but Felicity was a wildcard he had long-since learned he couldn't control. "I'm good, just thinking. You be safe."

"Thinking? What about?" Felicity asked.

"Well the Mon –"

"Frack!" Felicity cut him off with her own personal swear, Oliver sitting up in the chair now, concerned. "Sorry love, I've got to go. I'll be back soon." And with that she had disconnected; Oliver sighed, standing now as he paced the room, and put his cell back in his pocket.

He ran a hand through his short hair in worry. Should he go out and track her down, keep her safe? But he was technically a police officer now and if she was doing anything untoward – and let's face it, with Black Siren involved, it likely was – he could be in some serious trouble. But if he didn't and Felicity was hurt…?

He hated that he'd brought her into this life.

"It looks like you could do with a timeout," Oliver jumped at the familiar voice as he turned to see the familiar dark-skinned man in the, quite frankly, ridiculous purple outfit. But he didn't question the cosmic entity known as the Monitor as he groaned instead.

"Is it time already?" Oliver had to asked. "Are you calling in that debt?"

"No," the Monitor stated simply, a wry smile on his face which worried Oliver. "Your actions the other day were unpredictable. Heroic. Selfless, even. I never predicted you would trade your life for that of Supergirl and The Flash, so I was thinking… what else would Oliver Queen do, selflessly, to right more wrongs?" as Oliver raised an eyebrow at this, the Monitor raised his arm and a familiar thickly bound book appeared in his hand.

Oliver took a step back, shocked.

"I destroyed that," he pointed out, pointing to the book.

"The Book of Destiny, able to rewrite…" the Monitor started.

"Yeah, I know the story," Oliver cut off the Monitor, who paused at this. "How did that survive?"

"It's more powerful that I let you know, Mr. Queen – it's able to rewrite reality, after all. It let you think it was destroyed and your world restored; but in reality, it survived, because it should," the Monitor explained.

"And my world…?" Oliver question. Earth-1, his universe, had been altered by this book and it was only thanks to Kara's cousin and it's supposed destruction that things had returned to normal. Or normal as Oliver was used to it.

"Your world is safe. For now," the Monitor nodded.

"Why are you here?" Oliver had to ask now. "And why bring that book?"

"Because, Oliver Queen, I have to know if you are the right person to trust when the time comes. You showed you were selfless for your friends, but can you be selfless for your universe?" the Monitor asked cryptically.

"I thought we solved that one…" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Take it," the Monitor ignored Oliver as he thrust the book into the man's arms, he unable to say no as he felt the weight of the book himself.

"I can't even read this thing!" Oliver pointed out as the Monitor took a step back.

"You don't need to," the Monitor smirked again as Oliver sighed, putting the book down on the coffee table with a groan, about to turn and face the Monitor once more, but the cosmic being had gone and Oliver was alone again.

His cell binged at that moment and he instinctively went to go for it, seeing the text on the screen-

' _All fine. We're good. Be home soon. F xxx'_

Felicity was good then, that was a relief.

Oliver moved back to the couch, slipping his cell into his pocket as he did so and sat down, his eyes on the book. What exactly did the Monitor want him to do? Rewrite reality for what cause? How was this a test?

He reached forward and took the book, opening to the first page to find it blank.

"Okay…" he sighed as he turned the pages, finding the next one blank, and the next. He flipped through at least twenty blank pages before he chuckled. "This has got to be a prank," he stated to himself, about to thrust the book back on the table, thinking of ordering some food in for when Felicity got back, but something stopped him and, as he looked back at the pages, he saw a story. It wasn't written on the pages, but seemed to be playing out in his head, and he realized he could make it a reality…

With just one word he could stop his father getting on the Queen's Gambit; could save himself and Sara from torture, from future vigilantism, and expose Malcolm Merlyn's plans on the conspired sinking. His relationship with Sara would be exposed but with Tommy welcomed into the Queen household and the drama that ensued, Laurel would eventually forgive Oliver, even if their relationship was over. And Robert would give Queen Consolidates to his son, who would mature out of his playboy ways, take the company world-wide and ensure the future of his family.

Even Felicity would have a better life, going on to meet and marry Rory Regan, building Smoak Tech from the ground up, and becoming Queen Consolidates' biggest rival. Laurel and Tommy would have gotten together too, while Sara would live a proud life with a wife of her own and a father who never died at the hand of a thug like Ricardo Diaz; in fact, Quentin and Dinah Lance would never have split up, with Sara never having initially died.

Oliver gasped as he dropped the book into his lap, blinking as he tried to rid the images of a life he could lead. Was this the test? It did look like a nice life…

But what of Barry? What of Thea, Dinah and Rene? He hadn't seen the lives of the people he held so dear; and as if he knew as he questioned it, he realized that without the Green Arrow, Thea would never have met Roy and without Olly ever leaving, she would have turned to drugs, regardless… and who knows from there. Dinah would have found revenge on her boyfriend's murder and been jailed for it; while Rene wouldn't have been inspired by the Green Arrow and would have taken his own life when separated from his daughter.

Even Diggle would never have got the courage to date Lyla; he would have never had children or resolved the fate of his brother, and Barry…

Barry Allen would have been killed in Starling without the help of Team Arrow and Central City would never have had the Flash; millions more lives would be affected as through one choice, Oliver had doomed the world to darkness, hero-less.

"That was the test?" Oliver asked aloud, this time thrusting the book forward in horror, back onto the coffee table as he stood. "To change my fate and the fate of everyone? My path might not have been easy, but I'd tread it all the same," he stated defiantly, expecting the Monitor to show up now he'd rejected the book.

The room, however, remained empty as Oliver stood in silence, his eyes still drawn to the book.

It wasn't the only choice.

"No," he stated, forcing himself to move to the kitchen area now, busying his hands with making coffee. But his mind was racing. His concern for Felicity had returned and he couldn't help thinking she wasn't out of danger so long as she hung around with Black Siren…. so long as she was married to him.

His eyes went to the book as his mind ran back; back in time to the moment everything changed. When his Laurel had been killed at the hands of Damien Darkh.

If that could be changed…?

A new determination overcame him as he put down the mugs and moved back to the couch, grabbing the book and now knowing what he had to do as his mind went back to that fateful day.

 _He had his arrow pointed at Damien Darkh. The very arrow Damien would use to stab Laurel. But this time Oliver didn't fire it – instead, he lowered the quiver, surprising Damien. But Damien still had his powers, yet Oliver knew what to do._

 _He turned to Laurel. "Run," he stated; the tone in his voice, the look in his eyes enough to convince her turn; but Damien's men were waiting, and so were Thea and Diggle._

" _I will still kill one of the Lance sisters!" Damien mocked as he moved forward, about to chase after Laurel but now Oliver used his arrow; the magician distracted enough not to see it coming as it pierced his shoulder, sending him into momentary shock. It was all Oliver needed to get his team out of there, however, and safe._

Back in the present, Oliver gasped as he returned to his current reality. For a moment, everything seemed the same, but then suddenly the apartment changed until he didn't recognise the place – it was larger and more personable. He knew he was no longer in the same building.

And, just as soon as the location changed, so did his memories catch up with him, hitting him as a new reality to hold.

Slowly, he placed the book back on the coffee table as the new memories washed over him-

Sara had 'died' in Laurel place, but it had been a trick, thanks to a remorseful Malcolm Merlyn whom had fooled Oliver into thinking he'd died years before. It was enough to convince Damien though as events with the magician played out the same – Damien's nuclear plans, his wife's death, followed by his own death to rally the people of Star City. In fact, everything had played out the same after that: Adrian Chase's killer obsession with Oliver; Cayden James and Ricardo Diaz; Quentin's death; and of course, the recent events with the Monitor.

Only Oliver had never gone to jail.

Laurel had protected him from his cell at Slabside. Laurel, whom his relationship with had only deepened after Damien Darkh, who had smiled at him ever since, who had said yes to becoming his wife hours before her own father's death at the hands of Ricard Diaz. Laurel, who's current mission was to save her Earth-2 doppelganger from herself.

Oliver stood now as he went to check his cell. He had no messages from Felicity anymore, but he should have expected that. She was safe in Opal City with her husband, Raymond Palmer, both running Palmer Tech to great efficiency. She and Oliver had broken up mutually after her life had been threatened by Anarky and she couldn't handle the pressure, but upon finding out Ray was alive and realizing her love for him, the pair had had a whirlwind romance and marriage – although that hadn't stopped her from her vigilante/hacktivism, as he worked closely with Ray's alter-ego, The ATOM, in Opal.

Oliver smiled as it all came back to him, shaking his head pleasantly as his eyes caught a photo of himself, Thea, Felicity, Sara, Diggle and Laurel he had kept for posterity on the mantlepiece.

His cell buzzed in his hand and he looked to see it was Laurel.

"Hiya hon," Oliver stated.

"You're not going to believe this!" Laurel stated on the other end as Oliver raised his eyebrow. "Earth-2 me, Black Siren, she's working with another archer from her world…"

"Another archer? How did they get over here?" Oliver knew that Zoom had originally brought Black Siren to this Earth to help fight the Flash but didn't know of any other archers that had come with them.

"It seems Reverb of Earth-2 had a girlfriend with the same powers. Gypsy-something," Laurel stated.

"Oh, another one," Oliver rolled his eyes at this. "I'm guessing helping your double isn't going so good…?"

"Well, I thought I'd gotten through to her until this other archer turned up," Laurel stated, sounding annoyed. "I could do with my Green Arrow's help on this one."

"Tell me your location and I'll be right there," Oliver stated, as Laurel did just that.

"Better bring Dinah too. Could use her power on this one," Laurel stated; the Gray Canary having the Canary Cry power, while she didn't.

"On it," Oliver hung up his phone and was about to head out but stopped when the familiar figure of the Monitor appeared before him.

"All that power," the Monitor stated, looking confused, "all those possibilities… and you save one life which isn't your own."

"You said I was selfless," Oliver shrugged. While the original reality was still in his head, it was fading quickly. He guessed after a while he wouldn't even remember Laurel's death, his marriage to Felicity or even this second chance the Monitor had just given him.

"You impress me, Mr. Queen," the Monitor nodded. "But you cannot run away from your debt."

"I know," Oliver folded his arms. "I'm a man of my words."

The Monitor moved to the coffee table, picking up the book and Oliver paused for a second.

"You're not…?" he tried to find the words. "You're not going to undo what I've done, are you?"

"No," the Monitor stated simply. "Laurel Lance's death was never in the cosmic design, but on the scale of good and evil, it never truly mattered one way or the other. She can live. Her Earth-2 doppelganger however…" he left this sentence to hang as Oliver bit his lip; his Laurel had worked her butt off to redeem her double since promising her father to do so on his deathbed. It would be a shame to let this final promise be ab empty one.

"I'm not going to remember this though, am I?" Oliver finally voiced.

"Soon the memory of your changes will indeed fade. You won't remember me being here now; and your last memory of this book," he held up the book to show Oliver, "will be its destruction. As rightfully so. Now, I think you better go – your destiny awaits."

Oliver groaned at this wording, but the Monitor subsequently vanished, leaving Oliver with nothing else to do but head out to Laurel's location, grabbing his Green Arrow outfit along the way.

He'd messaged Dinah to meet him with Laurel, and when the pair got there, he was pleasantly surprised to see Black Canary holding her own against the new archer, who was dressed in robes reminiscent of Malcolm Merlyn when he'd been he'd Dark Archer.

Diggle and Rene were in battle with Black Siren, which was a feat given her Canary Cry, but with the Green Arrow and Grey Canary's appearance, the tables had turned and soon Oliver had his archer opponent pinned to the ground while Laurel had managed to knock her double out after she'd been distracted by Dinah's own Canary Cry.

"You don't scare me, Green Arrow," the new Dark Archer mocked as Oliver rolled his eyes, reaching up to remove the man's mask, fully expecting Earth-2's Malcolm Merlyn to be underneath the outfit.

"You're no match for me…" Oliver stated but stopped as the man's face came into view. "Tommy…?"

Maybe they could redeem this Tommy too, Oliver thought, still in shock.

Post Chapter Note: I quite enjoyed that, and I hope you did too! Let's hope this helps inspire more entries into the Couples Challenge, even if this was officially unofficial – and if we do get enough entries, you may indeed get an official- _official_ Challenge entry from me, as I always take inspiration from YOUR STORIES when it comes to these.

Karry Beta OUT!


	5. A Brave New World

One Shot Challenges.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: So, given the epic failure of our Couples Challenge, Millie and I decided to do our next Challenge slightly differently – we are both putting an example up to begin this challenge, thus this chapter from me, and a chapter from Millie. I shall be leaving the Prompt and Rules at the end of the story.

A Brave New World.

Kara woke up suddenly. She hadn't remembered falling asleep but as she blinked awake, finding herself in her apartment, she breathed a sigh of relief. The Monitor, the destruction of her world, her being a Paragon… maybe it had all been a dream? Or some sort of hallucination. She was due for her yearly coma adventure, after all.

Movement beside her had her jumping up before a regular human could blink; she held the sheet over herself as she realized she was naked, looking down at the man in her bed.

"Kara… you okay?" Mon-El was lying on the bed, also naked, looking at her in confusion.

"Mon…?" Kara blinked, taking in his frame, his short beard and deep blue eyes. "You… but you… what are you doing here?"

"Lying in my bed with my wife… at least, that's what I thought?" Mon sat up, concern on his face.

"Wife…? But Imra…?" Kara began.

"Who's Imra?" Mon asked.

"She's your wife!" Kara responded. He'd returned to the future with her and Winn after all.

"No… you're my wife, Kara. Are you sure you're okay?" Mon sat up and moved next to her. "Is this...? You've yet to have any symptoms."

"Symptoms?" Kara was more confused than ever now. "I don't… I need air," Kara stated, and in seconds she was flying above the city, thankful that the nano technology from Brainy still worked for her glasses as she was in her new costume, and extremely confused. How was Mon back and why didn't he know about Imra? How was she and him married? Had Crisis been a dream…?

"Supergirl!" The voice in her ear made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Alex. Thank Rao it's you," Kara now smiled, feeling glad something was right. "What's up?"

"There's trouble down in the bay. Weather Witch is causing a disturbance," Alex stated.

"Weather Witch?" Kara had never heard of this one before, but obviously Alex had. "Whatever. I'm heading there now…" without another word, she flew to the bay to see a darker girl in a black outfit, wielding a staff; it had electricity coming out of it, which she blocked with her body.

"Damn you, Supergirl!" This supposed Weather Witch shouted, swinging the staff, now creating a mini tornado.

"Urgh," Kara groaned, about to take on the tornado with her freeze breath but was surprised by a flash of light and Weather Witch flying down the dock, knocked out by a punch. A man in a yellow and red costume stood there, arms folding as Kara blinked.

"Sorry I took so long, Supergirl," the obvious speedster stated. "Red tape and all that…"

"Urm, who are you?" Kara asked, really confused now.

"I'm Kid Flash," the new flash stated. "We've teamed up loads of times."

"We have?" Kara blinked as Kid Flash moved forward, taking some sort of handcuffs off his person and putting them on the now-unconscious Weather Witch.

"Look, I know you prefer working with the Flash – everyone does – but he's on honeymoon. Here, take this," Kid Flash threw the staff to Kara, who caught it.

"The Flash is on a honeymoon?" Kara asked. Iris and Barry got married a while back. "Hang on, why are you on my Earth anyway?"

"Your Earth?" Kid Flash frowned at her as he pulled Weather Witch back to them – his punch had sent her far. "This is our Earth."

"Our Earth?" Kara felt lost.

"Yeah, see Central City over there," he pointed across the water to the city across the bay. Kara had been so distracted she hadn't noticed the city that hadn't been there the previous day, but she recognised the buildings from her time on Barry's Earth as that from Central City. She turned though, looking to her city, just to confirm it was National City she had been in – which it was, given the fact that CatCo stood prominently, along with Luthor Corp.

"Luthor Corp?" Kara asked, distracted by this sudden change. "Shouldn't that be L-Corp?"

"Are you okay, Supergirl?" Kid Flash asked, just as an ARGUS truck pulled up, agents coming out to grab Weather Witch.

"No," Kara finally admitted, gladly handing the staff to one of the ARGUS agents. "I think something's terribly wrong."

"I'll take you back the DEO," Kid Flash stated, surprising Kara as he actually picked her up and sped her back into the city; but she didn't complain.

Being dropped off at the DEO, Kara came face-to-face with Alex and J'onn.

"Kid Flash," Alex smiled at the superhero. "Thanks."

"It was me and Supergirl that handled Weather Witch. Thanks again for letting STAR be involved in your organisation," Kid Flash nodded to Alex.

"Any time. It's what Lex wanted," Alex smiled at that, causing Kara to feel even more angry and confused.

"Lex?! What's that asshole got to do with anything!" Kara shouted.

"I think we need a private word," J'onn countered before Alex or Kid Flash could react.

"Please," Kara sighed.

"I've got to go anyway. With Frost and Flash away, it's only Jesse Quick, myself and Vibe at STAR," Kid Flash stated, but Kara and J'onn had already moved off to a side room as Kid Flash ran off.

"Please tell me you know what's going on," Kara groaned to J'onn now. "Because I'm this close to getting myself put away into an asylum."

"You're not going mad," J'onn stated soothingly. "The Infinite Earths Crisis happened. Worlds lived, worlds died, and we brought what we could back – with the help of Oliver," J'onn explained. "I was confused myself when I woke, but it seems we came back to a point in time just before Crisis would have happened, albeit with some changes."

"Okay, Kid Flash, the Flash… that whole team?" Kara asked.

"When we brought the multiverse back, it seemed we combined our Earth with Earth-1. Now the heroes of both worlds exist and have since the start. Arrow, the Flash – even the Legends of Tomorrow – they all happened here, just as they did on their world, only we're here as well," J'onn stated.

"Okay…" Kara took a breath. "And Lex?"

"In typical Lex Luthor style, he put himself in charge of everything," J'onn sighed, pointing to the DEO logo in the room. "The DEO is no longer a government organisation – that title belongs to ARGUS – so we were founded and funded by the Luthor Corporation."

"So, I did wake up in my worst nightmare," Kara groaned, trying to keep herself calm.

"It's not all bad. Argo exists – in fact, they've colonised the dark side of the moon," J'onn pointed out.

"Seriously?" Kara blinked.

"Yeah. Clark and Lois stayed there while she was pregnant with the twins," J'onn explained.

"Clark has twins?" Kara grinned.

"And hey, you're with Valor, or Mon-El," J'onn changed topic.

"Yeah… exactly how did that happen?" Kara had to ask.

"On our original world Mon-El's mother manipulated Lena Luthor to bring her army to Earth. Well, on this world, Lena never took over Luthor Corp., Rhea couldn't manipulate Lex who apparently had her jailed. Mon-El was never forced to leave Earth and remained here – although not before Lex invented the lead cure Mon-El was supposed to be given in the future."

"Urgh," Kara sighed. "So, no Brainy?"

"No Brainy," J'onn nodded. "But we still have Winn – who indeed did design that new outfit."

"Well, that's something," Kara sighed. "What can we do?"

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked.

"What can we do about… everything? If you and I remember, then all the Paragons remember the old world, so Barry, Kate, Sara and the others would be like me, waking up in an unfamiliar world. Could you do a mind-thing to help us?" Kara tried.

"No… but I can do a mind-thing, as you call it, on our nearest and dearest," J'onn smirked, just as Alex knocked on the door.

"Are you guys alright?" Alex asked.

"Better," J'onn stated. "Why don't you come in, Director Danvers?"

"Okay… that didn't sound ominous at–" Alex started, moving into the room regardless, but before she could finish the sentence, J'onn had his fingers to her temple, reminding Kara of a Vulcan mind meld; it only lasted a few seconds before Alex suddenly backed away, blinking and breathing heavily.

"Alex…?" Kara asked, worried now.

"Kara… I… Oh man," Alex looked up at J'onn and Kara. "We survived the Crisis then?"

"More than survived," Kara grinned, glad her sister finally knew as she moved over to hug her. "We do, however, have a problem," Kara added, moving out from the hug as she pointed to the DEO sign with the Luthor Corp logo added to it.

"Oh god yeah, I remember that too," Alex sighed. "Lex Luthor's a good guy now. Or he wants us all to believe that."

"I should just snap his neck," Kara stated darkly.

"Snap who's neck?" Mon-El's voice interrupted them, as all three now looked to the doorway to see Mon in his Valor suit.

"J'onn…?" Kara sighed. J'onn smirked as Kara nodded and he sped to Mon to put his fingers to the Daxamite's temple.

"Damn…" Mon groaned after a moment. "That… I went to the future?" He looked to the rest of the room. "What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story, I'm just glad you're back to yourself," Kara started.

"We have bigger problems," Alex interrupted, grabbing a remote to turn on the television. "Just been informed of this…"

"Is that a giant Beebo…?" Kara asked, blinking at the giant stuffed toy parading the streets of National City. Alex had been told via her own earpiece.

"I think we need to gather the Paragons," J'onn stated.

"This is going to be interesting…" Mon-El stated, as he, Kara and J'onn headed out.

…

It had been a very unusual day. Kara and the other Paragons had taken on both the Giant Beebo – who had been created by some magical meta human – and had to defeat the Anti-Monitor… again. It had also appeared that Barry and Caitlin had been on honeymoon; Iris West's brother was Kid Flash, with Iris herself dead, having been killed by something called Savitar two years ago.

They couldn't reverse the decision to merge the Earth though, so they had instead embraced it, setting up some sort of superhero headquarters in the STAR Labs warehouse where Kara had first met the others – or at least, had in her memories of her old life. It was hard getting used to the new life they'd been given, and even harder understanding why their two worlds had been merged; but in the end, they were just thankful that they'd all survived.

Well, all but Oliver, but that was something Kara didn't want to address as she collapsed back in bed that night, Mon lying next to her.

"You don't mind sleeping in the same bed?" Mon asked tentatively now. "I mean, we're married but you don't remember, and my memories are now… kind of scrambled."

"It's fine," Kara stated. "I loved you once, and deep down I never stopped loving you. I only let you go back to the future because I thought it was best for you."

"That didn't happen though… not anymore," Mon pointed out.

"True," Kara couldn't help but smile. "This new world… It'll take some getting used to."

"At least I now know why you freaked on me this morning," Mon joked. "I thought it was some unusual form of morning sickness."

"Me freaking out is the least of our troubles," Kara stated, rolling over to look at Mon, unsurprised to see that he had been lying on his side and looking at her the entire time. "Wait, morning sickness?"

"Oh..." Mon went red at this.

"You mean I'm...?" Kara asked, worried now.

"You are," Mon nodded. "From my other memories... you're about a month in. Not showing yet. Hasn't affected your powers. I'm the only other person who knows so far."

"Damn..." Kara groaned, lying back and putting her hands on her belly.

"But what else were you going to say?" Mon asked now, as Kara looked at him, frowning. "You said that you freaking out was the least of our worries."

"Oh yeah," Kara sighed, biting her lip.

"Is it to do with those bangs?" Mon joked, wiping away the hair that covered her forehead.

"Hey, I like my bangs!" Kara protested, jokingly, albeit slightly distracted now.

"Then it must be Lex Luthor," Mon surmised.

"Yeah. He's up to something," Kara stated. "He made himself this larger-than-life figure, head of the DEO, hero to all, best friend of Clark for Rao's sake! There's got to be something more. He hated Clark – he hated me – before Crisis. I don't think he's changed… not really."

"Then we'll investigate him, and stop him – together," Mon stated firmly, taking her free hand.

"Yeah," Kara smiled. "Together."

Post Chapter Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this! The prompt and rules for the challenge below.

Prompt: Crisis in Infinite Earths changed the worlds, but also changed the history and relationship between two characters. Write what you see fits.

Rules:

You can choose whatever couple you like that were not in a relationship before Crisis – that includes Karry, SnowAllen, Monara, Lauriver etc. It does NOT include WestAllen, Olicity, Kara/William etc…

You have three months to complete your challenge and get it up on fanfiction and/or Archive; so that's June; more info on when to be posted on our Facebook page, and likely one of Millie's Karry or New Justice updates.

The stories must be above 500 words.

Let us know when you post so we can share it on our Facebook page for others to read.

Karry Beta OUT!


	6. Barry's Forgotten Marriage

One Shot Challenges

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea… and even that's basically Crisis on Infinite Earths

Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Alt. Facebook: The CW – Comic World

Note: Given the very Monara-centric theme of the previous challenge, I kind of wanted to do one that concentrated on Barry and what happened to him after the reset, so do enjoy! Rules and Prompt at the end, once more.

Barry's Forgotten Marriage

He didn't remember how he got here, or where here was, but Barry blinked in confusion as he sat opposite Caitlin in a restaurant, she was saying something he only caught the end of though-

"…reminds me of Beauty and the Beast; well this is Paris after all," Caitlin grinned across the table from him. "It's weird to think it's only, what, 9am over in Central right now."

"Erm… what?" Barry looked around, confused as he looked back to Caitlin. "We're in Paris? But how?"

"Are you okay Barry?" Caitlin frowned, leaning forward across the table a little.

"I…" Barry paused. "We were rebooting the multiverse; Kara, Kate, J'onn and everyone… Oliver had just… and then I was here," Barry admitted, sounding a little deranged.

"Erm, no?" Caitlin stated. "We were having a romantic meal at our hotel restaurant."

"Romantic meal?" Barry paused.

"Obviously. We're on our honeymoon after all. Are you sure you're okay?" Caitlin asked as Barry moved back in his chair in shock.

"I… but… what?" Barry couldn't quite grasp what was going on.

"Urm… Let's head back to the room. We were done anyway," Caitlin sighed, obviously knowing something was off with Barry as she stood, and it was all Barry could do but follow her as they exited the restaurant and moved through reception and down a corridor to a large suite. Within was a large double bed; everything neatly arranged as the hotel staff had cleaned since.

Caitlin moved to the bed, sitting down before patting the sheet, indicating for Barry to sit next to him, which he did.

"What's going on? We were having such a wonderful time and then you just… flaked," Caitlin asked as Barry took a breath. She was his closest friend, he could confide in her, even if he had no idea what was happening.

"Crisis," he started. "It wiped out everything. We Paragons were left in what Sara called the Vanishing Point, but that didn't stop it. We had to reboot the multiverse and were helped by Oliver. But Oliver was dead, and then… I was in the restaurant with you."

"That… sounds like some wild dream, Barry. I know you dream in speed, but even for a momentary nod-off, that seems like a lot," Caitlin frowned, confused.

"It wasn't a dream!" Barry pointed out, not unkindly as he stood and started to pace. "Crisis really did happen. That's newspaper article in the Gideon room…"

"Oh," Caitlin's expression changed at that. "You… do you remember? That article vanished when Iris died."

"Iris is dead?!" Barry turned toward Caitlin at that, his hand absently going to the wedding ring on his finger.

"She was killed by Savitar two years ago… you went into a really dark place after that and then… do you not remember any of this?" Caitlin stood at that, moving to feel Barry' forehead. He didn't resist.

"No, like I said, the last thing I remember was Crisis… although come to think of it that newspaper article said Reverse Flash was involved but he was no where to be seen…" Barry paused at that, frowning himself. Had it all been a dream?

"I need to get you back to STAR Labs," Caitlin stated. "Only there do I have the equipment –"

"No. No… I mean, we're in Paris," Barry stated, having got that already. He was beginning to realize that, if it hadn't all been a dream, then whatever they'd done had restarted the universe in some way. Maybe only he and the other Paragons remembered Crisis while everyone else lived on as normal. He had to remain calm for Caitlin. "Just… what have I missed?"

"Missed? Okay... Well, what do you know?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow as Barry took a seat next to her on the bed again, showing he was calmer.

"Iris. I feel like what I know changes from there," Barry explained, wondering if there was a way to reverse this death. He and Iris had spent so long preparing for him to die in Crisis that he never considered the fact she would die instead. Sort of.

"Well, like I said, Savitar killed her," Caitlin stated, slowly. "You went into a deep depression after that, and I… well, Killer Frost, left Savitar because of that. Iris was her friend too. She regretted what she did, by teaming up with Savitar, so she kind of left for a while, leaving me to pick up the pieces. You were angry at the world, at your friends and me, but somehow, I got through to you. I picked you up, you stopped Savitar – and DeVoe – and then…" she indicated the room and then her own wedding finger.

"We married?" Barry summed it up. He did love her; he didn't know if he loved her like that, but he had been so hung up on Iris that maybe… it could happen.

"Yeah," Caitlin stated, suddenly looking away from Barry, who sensed this had suddenly got too much for her.

"Hey," Barry stated softly now, drawing her attention back to him. "I may not remember that right now, but that doesn't mean I don't love you." Caitlin smiled at that. "Maybe there's a way for me to get these alternative memories… I know J'onn has mind skills, maybe he…?" at that moment there was an alert on both their phones, both frowning as they pulled out their cell phones.

"Looks like our honeymoon's being cut short," Caitlin chuckled. "Beebo in National City."

"National City's on this Earth?" Barry asked.

"There's a giant Beebo wreaking havoc and that's the question you ask?!" Caitlin laughed as she reached into her clutch handbag to pull out a familiar extrapolator device. "Need to get to STAR first – both our outfits are there," she added as her hair started to go white and Barry chuckled, realizing she was still Killer Frost, after all.

…

Barry, as the Flash, sped into National City, just as a portal opened and Killer Frost appeared next to him.

"Good timing," Barry smirked as two people flew in besides them – Ray and Kara, albeit in their hero outfits.

"Barry!" Kara grinned going to hug him. He reciprocated the hug happily before glancing to the giant Beebo down the street.

"Oh, cool!" Ray stated as he pulled out his cell phone. "Smile!" Kara and Barry were in shot of his phone as they turned to look at Ray in exasperation; able to see the giant Beebo parading the streets on his phone behind them as he took the shot.

"Really, not the time," Barry stated as he turned and ran to Beebo, running around him before wondering what exactly he could do to defeat the giant stuffed toy.

"Any idea how to stop this… thing?" A voice spoke in their ears and the group looked up to the nearby building to see Batwoman observing the scene below.

"Hey! Kate's here," Kara grinned as Barry chuckled. It looked like the Paragons that mattered seemed to be gathering for Beebo.

"Not sure what Batwoman can do," Barry commented into coms, speeding next to Kara again. "Maybe…" he glanced to Kara and Frost now, who stood side by side.

"Freeze breath?" Kara nodded, getting the thought as she glanced to Frost, who nodded too. Kara took to the sky and started blowing ice on the toy as Frost joined from below, aiming to freeze the thing.

Strangely enough, Beebo withstood the freezing, shaking it off with a smile as Ray now aimed a well-placed blast on the toy's chest.

"Owie!" Beebo called as he went to hit Ray, who was flying around him, sending Ray spiralling away.

"This is so weird," Barry stated, watching it all unfold.

"Flash?" It was Sara over the coms.

"White Canary?" Barry smiled, glad to hear another fellow Paragon in his ear.

"This can't be natural. The only time we've ever seen a sentient giant Beebo like this was when we Legends became one," she explained.

"There's a lot to digest in that sentence," Barry mused.

"Another time. Look around the city, see if there's anything behind this – maybe a magic totem or a meta or something, anything, that started this," Sara stated as now J'onn joined in, keeping Beebo back.

"On it," Barry stated as he started speeding around the buildings, trying to come to terms that National City existed on his world now.

"Going to use my Batarang to try and contain him," Batwoman commented as Barry momentarily saw the boomerang-like device fly around Beebo, a rope attached to tie him up. It was impressive.

He had scoured a lot of the nearby buildings but was surprised when he reached a bank some distance away to find it being robbed. It seemed unusual that, amid the panic, someone would bother to rob a bank… unless…

He went to punch the robber, who was masked, and sent him flying back into the vault of the bank and unconscious. He moved back out of the bank vault to applause from the staff.

"Where did he go?" Multiple voices came across the coms and Barry grinned as he ran out of the bank and back to the action, to find Beebo had vanished.

"I'm guessing he was an illusion," Barry commented as the heroes gathered. "There was a bank robbery going on, I knocked the guy out and… well…"

"Abra Kadabra," Frost sighed now as eyes went to her. "He tried to return to the future, but we locked him up. He escaped recently but his M.O. must have changed…"

"That explains nothing," Kate was the one to speak.

"He's a meta human that can create very elaborate and realistic mirages – practically magic," Barry stated, to a smirk to Frost. He remembered that meta, at least. He hadn't recognised him just now, but the meta had been masked.

"We need to get him in ARGUS," J'onn stated. "They have the tech to lock him up."

"Not the DEO?" Barry spoke up now. "I mean, we are in National…?"

"Trust me, you don't want to go anywhere near the DEO," Kara stated darkly, as J'onn made the call.

"Hey, urm, do you guys… remember Crisis?" Barry asked now; with Kate, Kara, J'onn and Sara here with him, they were the Paragons that mattered and if he remembered Crisis, then so must they.

"Oh yes," Kate nodded.

"The Monitor, the Anti-Monitor… Spectre," J'onn spoke up, having made the short call to ARGUS.

"And now the world is different," Sara added.

"Yeah… I mean, I'm married to Mon-El," Kara stated, going red slightly as she said it.

"Seriously?!" Barry asked, smirking now.

"Who's Mon-El?" Sara and Kate chorused.

"Long story," J'onn was the one to speak.

"I have no idea what's going on," Frost added, bemused.

"Oh, you haven't got your memories back," Ray grinned, sharing a look with J'onn.

"Not here," J'onn stated. "We're gathering a crowd."

Indeed, they had gathered quite an audience at their defeat of Beebo and their after-chat.

"STAR Labs," Barry stated to J'onn.

"Meet you there," J'onn nodded, taking to the air.

"Erm, I'm going to… see you later," Kate spoke, a little awkwardly as she used another batarang to swing up and away from the group.

"Ray and I need to check on the Legends," Sara nodded as she and Ray made their excuses too.

"I need to speak to Alex anyway. See you guys later," Kara dismissed, leaving just the three of them.

"I guess that leaves us," Frost remarked, pulling out the extrapolator again and activating it.

…

Barry and Caitlin entered STAR Labs, much to the shock of Cisco, who was the only one in the room.

"You two are meant to be on your honeymoon! Oh, hey J'onn," he nodded as the Martian entered the room now.

"Giant Beebo in National City," Barry pointed out. "We got the alert. No one was here when we got our outfits."

"Oh. Well, Wally and Jesse…" Cisco started.

"It doesn't matter," Caitlin dismissed. She was still in Frost's outfit but was Caitlin once more.

"I'm sorry it ruined your honeymoon," Cisco pouted out.

"Yeah, about that…" Barry turned to J'onn now.

"Oh yeah, I can…" he moved forward to Caitlin, but Barry stopped him, surprising the Martian.

"There's a lot that's happened on this world I've forgotten," Barry started.

"You've forgotten?" Cisco asked, but Barry silenced him.

"I need memories. I was hoping…" Barry started.

"Oh, this is unusual," J'onn smirked.

"Can you…?" Barry asked.

"I can access your cerebral cortex, manipulate the information, dig deep to memories now repressed due to the new timeline. It works both ways," he nodded to Caitlin and Cisco at this – he could make them remember the timeline before Crisis, as much as he could make Barry remember the new timeline.

"And to do that… you'd remember both timelines?" Barry asked, hopeful.

"It'll leave you confused for several hours," J'onn confirmed.

"Then do it. To me," Barry stated, glancing at Caitlin now. She deserved this.

"Barry…?" Caitlin started; she'd long-since realized what had happened regarding this 'Crisis', and what had been missed.

"Do it, J'onn," Barry demanded as J'onn nodded, putting his fingers to Barry's temple.

"What's going on…?" Cisco was the one to ask, but this time Caitlin shushed him, causing Cisco to groan in agitation and fold his arms like a kid told off.

Barry gasped though as J'onn released his head a moment later; both Martian and speedster taking a step back from one another as Barry stood stock still for a moment.

"Barry…?" Caitlin asked, unsure now; but as he turned to her, he grinned widely, sped over to her and embraced her, kissing her passionately.

"That worked," J'onn smirked, happy. "Now, your turn," he looked to Cisco, whose eyes went wide with fear.

Of course, their day wasn't over yet as the Anti-Monitor was to return for one last hurrah, and Barry was to set them up in the STAR Labs warehouse, but for the moment, Barry was happy to embrace Caitlin, the wife he'd forgotten; all while J'onn gave Cisco his pre-Crisis memories.

Post Chapter Note: And that's it. I hope you enjoyed this – Barry's side of the post-Crisis world. Again, a reminder of prompt and rules for this challenge below.

Prompt: Crisis in Infinite Earths changed the worlds, but also changed the history and relationship between two characters. Write what you see fits.

Rules:

You can choose whatever couple you like that were not in a relationship before Crisis – that includes Karry, SnowAllen, Monara, Lauriver etc. It does NOT include WestAllen, Olicity, Kara/William etc…

You have three months to complete your challenge and get it up on fanfiction and/or Archive; so that's June; more info on when to be posted on our Facebook page, and likely one of Millie's Karry or New Justice updates.

The stories must be above 500 words.

Let us know when you post so we can share it on our Facebook page for others to read.

Karry Beta OUT!


End file.
